Hold On to Never
by Nessa Obscene
Summary: Kagome sits on the beach watching Sota and Shippo play in the sand. A young girl Shippo's age appears giggling and plays with the boys... What happens next? I dont know why dont you read and find out! InuKag MirSan Sess? KibaOC
1. Beach!

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha and Wolf's rain! Aghhh! The evil flying monkeys with fez hats are coming to take over the world! strange man in white jacket walks up _Sorry don't mind that crazy person! She doesn't own anything but herself and her own characters... _

A/N: Yes I do know I haven't finished my other fan fics! I just couldn't resist! I mean if you had an idea you would be doing the same thing! Right? Well anyway enjoy! Well actually I'm only using Kiba from Wolf's Rain... and a lot of the characters from Inuyasha!

Chapter 1

His long silver hair blew back and forth with the wind as his golden amber eyes searched the sand from the balcony of his beach house. He wore a red button up shirt which wasn't buttoned at all, black swim shorts and a black hat adorned the top of his head. He breathed in the ocean air and other scents that were mixed with it. He resumed searching seeing a black haired girl run out from the balcony.

"Rin!" He screamed at the small girl. She turned and smiled as she continued running. 'Oh shit Sesshomaru's gonna kill me!' He thought jumping off the balcony and running after the girl.

Raven black hair lightly grazed the sand as chocolate brown eyes watched two young boys, one with black hair the other with red orange hair, play together. She smiled as the boys built a sand castle occasionally smiling at her. She walked down to the water letting her toes curl in the wet sand as the cold water ran over her feet. She flipped her cell phone open and speed dialed 2.

"Hello?"

"Sango it's me! Do you mind coming down to the beach?

"Sure!"

"Oh bring Kohaku too!"

"Okay be there in a few!" Sango said and hung up the phone as she rushed around the house getting ready.

She sighed again as she hung up her phone and put it away walking back to her towel and taking a seat. 'I hope she gets here soon! I'm so bored.' Her thoughts were interrupted as a small girl about Shippo's age with black hair and pretty brown eyes ran past her and over to Sota and Shippo. She immediately got up and started to walk over to them as a silver blur flashed past her and fell down behind the giggling girl.

"Uncle Inu!" She laughed pulling on his forelocks. "What do you want?"

"Rin... don't... run... away... like... that!" He said trying to catch his breath. "Sesshomaru would have my hide if I lost you!"

Rin giggled and turned to continue playing with Sota and Shippo who were just as happy to be playing with someone new.

He raised himself from the ground and turned to the confused girl he ran past.

"Uncle Inu?" She said raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're an uncle?"

"Inuyasha." He stated firmly not even looking at her. "Yeah an uncle, wench!"

"My name happens to be Kagome! Not wench!" She said clenching her fists. "How could such a cute girl be related to you! She doesn't even look like you!"

"That's because she was adopted wench!" He snapped at Kagome still not looking up. "My brother adopted her."

"I hope your brother has better manners than you do!" Kagome snapped back as her face turned red with anger.

"Keh!" He said turning around again looking at Rin play with the two boys. "How is this runt related to you?" He said motioning towards Shippo.

"He's my adopted brother!" Kagome said matter of factly.

Inuyasha returned his gaze to Kagome revealing his beautiful golden amber eyes as he looked into her chocolate brown ones that had specks of hazel in them. Kagome felt herself blush as his eyes met hers. She was almost trapped by the beauty of them. Noticing this she quickly regained her composure when he spoke.

"What are you looking at wench?" Inuyasha said not noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"God your such a boneheaded JERK!" Kagome screamed at him as Sango ran up behind her.

"Cool it Kaggie!" Sango said placing a hand on her friends shoulder as Kohaku ran up to play with the other three kids. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha switched his gaze over to Sango whose magenta eyes locked onto him. Kagome just standing there completely confused.

"Rin." He grunted pointing back at the little girl. "She ran down here to play with the other runts."

"Their not runts!" Kagome yelled glaring at Inuyasha again.

"Kagome!" Sango said flicking her friend ear. "This is my old high school friend Inuyasha."

"I know his name." Kagome said scowling.

"So..." Sango said turning back to Inuyasha. "Where's Miroku and Sesshy?"

"Miroku's sleeping and Fluffy's out on business." Inuyasha said sitting by Sango who moments before sat down with Kagome. "So still like him?"

"Me? No way!" Sango said blushing slightly.

"Yeah you always said that but I can read you like a book!" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

"Any way Kagome..." Sango said turning to face her best friend. "I've known Inuyasha for about as long as I can remember and I'd be happy if two of my best friends would get along."

"How could you get along with that jerk!" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

"How could you get along with that bitch!" Inuyasha retorted crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay enough with the flirting!" Sango said causing both her friends to blush.

A/N: Okay how did you like the first chapter? Yeah I know short but I wanted to get it posted! Can you blame me? Well review and tell me if I should continue this very retarded story!


	2. Kouga and Miroku

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except for me and my characters!

A/N: Okay! You reviewed! I'm so happy! Yay! Okay I am not on drugs! I'm just very happy!

Chapter 2

"Okay enough with the flirting!" Sango said causing both her friends to blush.

"Why would I flirt with that wench?!" Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

"Inuyasha just go get Miroku!" Sango said slapping him upside the head.

Inuyasha growled but did as he was told and headed back to the beach house. 'I don't see why I'm doing this anyway!'

"Now that Mr. Attitude is gone we can get to tanning!" Kagome said pulling off her blouse and shorts to reveal a black bikini with red lining.

"Yeah!" Sango said removing her shirt and shorts to reveal her bikini that was maroon with black lining. The girls applied sunscreen getting a few catcalls from men on the beach and laid on their towels to tan.

Inuyasha walked into his beach house sighing as he made his way up the stairs. "Miroku get your ass out of bed!" He yelled opening the door to his friend's room. 'this dumb shit could sleep through the end of the world' He thought ripping the covers off his friend.

"What the hell do you want?" Miroku said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Get your ass up!" Inuyasha said walking out of the room. "And make sure you get dressed because Sango's on the beach with her friend!"

"Sango!" Miroku said getting out of his bed and ran into the shower. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because your ass was asleep!" Inuyasha said walking back onto his own balcony. 'who does that girl think she is? Where does she get off calling me a jerk? Stupid sexy wench! Wait! What the fuck did I just say? Oh no I think hanging out with Miroku is starting to rub off on me.'

Inuyasha placed his elbows on the bar of the balcony and placed his face in his hands. 'this is gonna be a long day...'

Kagome got up from her spot on the sand. "Hey Sango can you watch the kids while I go to the bathroom?"

Sango nodded and Kagome left to go find a bathroom. She spotted the public bathroom and made her way over to it. After she was done with her business she walked towards the area Sango and the kids were.

"Kagome!" A voice called from behind her.

Kagome turned around to see a man about her age with black hair tied in a high ponytail with a headband wearing only his green swim trunks.

"Hey Kouga!" Kagome said pulling her friend into a hug. "How you been?"

"Okay!" He said smiling as she pulled away. "And you?"

"I've been good!" Kagome said linking her arm with Kouga's. "Oh I want you to meet one of my best friends!"

Kagome pulled Kouga all the way over to where everyone was on the beach. "Hey Sango!"

"What?" Sango said sitting up and looking towards her friend.

"This is Kouga. Kouga this is Sango!" Kagome said smiling as they shook hands. "Kouga's one of my oldest friends!"

Kouga looked down at Kagome and smiled. "Hey, where's the brats?"

"Sota, Shippo! Kouga's here!" Kagome called to her brothers who turned around and ran at Kouga.

"Hey kiddos!" Kouga said ruffling the two boys' hair. "Well I got to get going! See you around Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and detached her brothers from Kouga as he left. The boys smiled at Kagome and went back to playing with Rin and Kohaku.

"Sango!" Another young man called from behind them. His black shoulder length hair pulled into a small ponytail at the crook of his neck, he had deep blue eyes and a charming smile on his face. He was wearing a purple button up shirt ,also not buttoned at all, and black swim shorts. He was standing by a glaring Inuyasha who's hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

"Let's go!" Miroku called eagerly as he ran down the stairs.

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied following his friend. They walked out of the beach house and slowly made their way to the girls.

"So who's her friend?" Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Don't worry about it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Ooh Inu's got a crush!" Miroku said dodging Inuyasha's fist as it swung at him.

"Shut it Miroku!" Inuyasha said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Who's that?" Miroku said grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling him to a stop.

"Who's wha..." Inuyasha said stopping as he saw Kagome linked in Kouga's arms. "Wolfe!"

"What?" Miroku said looking at his friend who was glaring daggers at the young man the girl had her arms around. "I guess that's her huh."

"Yep!" Inuyasha said growling.

"Sango!" Miroku called as Kouga smirked at Inuyasha and left.

A/N: So how did you like the next chapter? I know it doesn't make any sense but it will soon! Review and tell me what you thought about it!


	3. Apologies

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters, my storyline, and of course myself!

A/N: Hello! Did you like the last chappy? I hope you did! Well umm... I will continue now!

Chapter 3

"Sango!" Miroku called as Kouga smirked at Inuyasha and left.

"Miroku!" Sango said getting up and running into her friend's arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Really now?" Miroku said in a perverted tone as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Miroku!" Sango said blushing as she let go of him. "Oh this is Kagome! Kagome this is Miroku."

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome said shaking his hand.

"It is to me as well." Miroku said bowing dramatically. "But would you do me a favor?"

"And what would that be?" Kagome said cocking up an eyebrow as she rested her hands on her waist.

"Will you bear my children?" Miroku said grabbing her hands.

"What?!" Kagome said turning red. "No!"

**SMACK**

"Miroku!" Sango said hitting him on the head.

Inuyasha who was very quiet until now looked at Miroku and laughed. "You deserved it that time monk!"

Miroku sighed. "Another day... Another rejection."

"Oh my mom called Sango!" Kagome said changing the subject still blushing madly. "She said she's gonna pick up the kids and take them to our house."

"Great!" Sango said locking arms with Kagome. "Now we don't have to watch them! Oh Inuyasha! Do you want Kagome's mom to take Rin also?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango like she was crazy. "Are you joking? I wouldn't mind one bit if I didn't have to watch her!"

"Then it's settled!" Sango said walking back over to the towels and resuming her position on the ground.

"What's settled?" Miroku asked not knowing what they were talking about due to the fact he was nursing his red cheek.

"The kids will go with Kagome's mom and we will spend time together catching up!" Sango said flipping over to lie on her stomach.

"Catching up will be good!" Miroku said grinning evilly. 'Yes very good'

"Yeah." Inuyasha said looking at Rin who had sand all over her clothes. "Hey wench!"

"My name isn't wench!" Kagome yelled glaring at Inuyasha. "It's Kagome!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha said smirking at her. "Why were you hanging all over Wolfe?"

"Because I can!" Kagome yelled still glaring at Inuyasha. "What something wrong with hugging an old friend!"

"Yeah if it's him!" Inuyasha snapped back almost growling. "He's a jerk! And he thinks he's better than everyone else!"

"You're the only jerk I see!" Kagome said defensively. "I've known Kouga for a long time and he's always been a gentleman! Unlike the person I'm talking to right now!"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and stalked off obviously pissed he didn't win that argument. Sango looked at Inuyasha worriedly and sighed.

"He'll never change." Sango said as she shook her head and turned to Kagome. "He's not that bad Kagome... He just doesn't think before he speaks!"

"It's not my problem!" Kagome huffed falling back onto her towel.

"Actually Kagome it is." Miroku said taking a seat between the two girls. "See it's his house we will be at while we are 'catching up' and he shuts everyone out when he gets mad! It won't be 'catching up' if he's not 'catching up' with us!"

"Miroku you make no sense at all!" Kagome said sighing. "Sango explain!"

"Okay!" Sango said taking a deep breath. "What this lecher means is that as long as Inuyasha's mad he'll push everyone away and we won't be able to know what every one's been doing for the past few years and other things along that line. Miroku wants you to apologize!"

"Why would I apologize to that jerk?!" Kagome scoffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because you made him mad!" Miroku said defending his best friend.

"For once I actually agree with Miroku..." Sango said looking at Kagome. "You should go apologize."

"Fine!" Kagome said running in the direction she last saw Inuyasha heading. 'No fair! I can't believe I have to apologize to him! That self centered egotistical jerk has no right to just storm off like that and have me chase after him because he has issues! Stupid... ass... jerk... with eyes that make me melt! Ahhh! What the hell did I just think! Ahhhh! And I'm talking to myself too!' Kagome broke out of her thoughts and looked around the beach for Inuyasha. She sighed and continued walking until she saw a familiar black hat above silver hair. 'There he is!'

Inuyasha sat in the sand, his elbows on his knees, and arms out in front of him. He was almost hypnotized by the waves as they crashed on the shore receding only to be done again. He pondered why he felt like such an ass. 'I didn't do anything wrong... the wench started it! Kagome... I don't see why she was hanging all over Kouga... stupid wolf! Ahhhh! I'm jealous of that stupid wolf! Why am I jealous anyways? I just met Kagome and she probably doesn't even like me... damn it! I'm talking to myself!'

Kagome hesitated before she sat down next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Kagome sitting there. "Why are you here?" Inuyasha said turning the other way.

"I just wanted to..." Kagome started.

"To what?" Inuyasha interrupted. "To say how big of a jerk I am? To yell at me some more? To judge me before you even know me?"

"No!" Kagome said turning his face so that she was looking into his eyes. "I came to apologize!"

Inuyasha just pulled his head away and looked at the ocean. "I don't need your sympathy."

"Well..." Kagome said moving in front him. "I wanted to apologize so you'll just have to accept it!"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha said turning his head to the side still trying to avoid her eyes.

"Because!" Kagome said turning his head towards her again. "Please forgive me?"

A/N: So what do ya think? Good or Bad? Review! I need Reviews to survive!


	4. Playing Around!

Disclaimer: Seeing that my family is renting a house and has crappy cars (other than my brother's... he has a Mazda series 3) I don't see how I could own these shows! Plus I wouldn't put stories FOR FREE on the internet if it belonged to me!

A/N: Hello my faithful readers and reviewers! I love you all! :: Showers with many plushies:: -cough- Sorry that was umm... well yeah! I do love you guys! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 4

"Because!" Kagome said turning his head towards her again. "Please forgive me?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but lock his eyes with hers. Her hazel brown eyes seemed to call to him. They were so beautiful and intoxicating that he couldn't look away. 'Stop staring and say something you idiot' "Whatever..."

Kagome blushed as she noticed Inuyasha staring at her intently. When she heard his answer she slowly got up and held out her hand. He looked at her with a confused look and she sighed. "Let's go!"

"I can get up without your help!" Inuyasha said trying to stand as Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their friends. "I can walk on my own too!"

"Yeah but you take to long!" Kagome said tugging him as he half-heartedly tried to pull away. "Stop struggling... god you're just like a little kid!"

"Am not!" Inuyasha said defensively making Kagome break out into a fit of giggles as she continued to pull him along.

"Well you just proved my point!" Kagome said as they reached Sango and Miroku who now had a series of bumps and red hand marks on his face. "So Sango have fun while I was gone?"

Sango ,red faced, looked at her friends and blushed a deeper shade of red. "Your mom already picked up the kids!" She said changing the subject. "She said to call if Rin needed to comeback. Kohaku's spending the night there."

"I guess you did!" Kagome said as she happily sat on her towel pulling Inuyasha down with her which caused him to almost sit on her. "Sorry Inuyasha!" She said letting go of his hand.

"Did you have fun?" Miroku said winking at Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed. "I didn't do anything with Inuyasha! I wouldn't do that!"

"Sorry Miroku!" Inuyasha said looking over at him. "Kagome isn't you!"

Sango and Kagome burst out into laughing at Miroku's semi hurt and confused face. Inuyasha just shook his head as they continued to laugh.

"You know I expected that from Sango!" Miroku said bluntly. "But not from you Inuyasha!"

"Oh the lecher is heartbroken because his BEST friend sided with a girl he barely knows!" Sango said making Kagome practically howl with laughter.

"I didn't side with the wench!" Inuyasha said as a very light pink tinge could be seen on his cheeks. "I was just stating fact!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she stopped laughing and became enraged. "I have a name! You used it just a little while ago! Do you really have that short of a memory!"

"Yep!" Inuyasha smirked. "Hey I'm hungry! I think I'll go back to the house and eat!"

Inuyasha quickly got up with Kagome chasing after him. "Get back here!" She could be heard screaming at him for miles around.

"They so like each other." Sango said sighing as she walked towards Inuyasha's beach house.

Miroku came up behind her and slipped his hand around her waist. "Yeah. Like. But love is another story." He said looking down at her causing her to blush and walk faster.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said dropping down onto the sand. "That's not fair."

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha teased. "Need a break?"

"No!" She said grabbing his forelocks causing him to almost fall on top of her. "Ha I win!"

"You cheated!" Inuyasha said standing up straight. "That's not fair!"

"Too bad!" Kagome said walking into his beach house that was only a few feet away. "Coming?"

"Keh." He said walking towards her. As he past her he mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid wench' and went into the kitchen.

"Oh don't be such a poor sport." Kagome said taking a seat on a stool in the kitchen. "You were too fast for me anyway."

"I know I was..." Inuyasha said grabbing a few packs of ramen out of the cabinets. "You had to cheat to win!"

"You are a child." Kagome said propping her chin up with her hand. "Geese Sota is more mature then you are!"

"Hey I run half a company!" Inuyasha said cooking the ramen. "That's more responsibility then you'll ever have!"

"Whatever." Kagome yawned. "You're such a bore!"

"Look whose talking!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well that would be you Inuyasha." Sango said as her and Miroku entered the house.

"Sango?" Inuyasha said looking at his friend.

"What?" Sango said looking at him.

"Watch out." Inuyasha warned.

"WhyEE..." Sango said screaming she slapped Miroku so hard he fell.

"Why did you do that?" Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"Because you touched my ass AGAIN! HENTAI!" After having said that she sat next to Kagome as Inuyasha gave them their ramen.

"Miroku you baka!" Inuyasha said slurping up some ramen. "You're such a lecher!"

"Yep and I got it all from you!" Miroku said smirking as he sat down to eat his food.

"What!" Kagome squeaked scooting away from Inuyasha. "I didn't expect you to be lecherous too!"

"That's because I'm not!" Inuyasha said through his food.

"He's not." Sango said shaking her head as she ate her food. "Miroku is."

"Oh." Kagome said blushing clearly embarrassed. "Sorry."

A/N: Hope you liked my chappy! I have to go write my other chapter for Behind Your Eyes so bye! Make sure to review!


	5. Confusion and a Strange Man

**Disclaimer: Ownership of any anime shows in my story doesn't belong to me! I wish they did though...**

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful compliments you guys! It gives me much inspiration! Aw I love my reviewers!**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh." Kagome said blushing clearly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's alright Kaggie!" Sango said laughing at her friend's embarrassment. "Miroku may be a lecher but Inuyasha's the jerk!"

Kagome smiled and nodded as Inuyasha glared at Sango and Miroku held in a laugh. After they finished eating Sango pulled Kagome over to sit on one of the couches in front of the big screen TV. They were followed shortly after by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"So what have you guys been up to the past few years?" Sango said. She whispered to Kagome, "Probably not much!"

The girls giggled and Inuyasha just glared. He knew what she said even if everyone else didn't. "More than you think Sango."

"Hmm..." Sango said raising an eyebrow. "Not likely." 'Them- jobs! Ha that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!'

"Keh" Inuyasha replied leaning back as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Don't 'keh' me Inuyasha!" Sango scoffed. "You know very well what I'll do if that comment is towards me!"

Inuyasha hurriedly covered his mouth and glared.

"I have to agree with Sango." Kagome butted in. "I don't think you should 'keh' her!" 'That should get on his nerves'

"Shut it wench!" Inuyasha said releasing his grip on his own mouth. "No one asked for your opinion." 'Hmm... fighting with her is fun'

"Yeah but you know you wanted it!" Miroku whispered winking at the wide eyed Inuyasha. "Don't deny what lies under your barrier of defense!" 'He wants some from Kagome... I can tell by the way he got jealous of Kouga!'

"Barrier of defense?" Inuyasha blurted. "What you couldn't think of anything more creative?" 'Barrier of defense? What the hell his he talking about?'

"Well at least I don't hide my feelings under a blanket of 'keh's and glares!" Miroku said defiantly. 'Inuyasha you are so predictable'

"Watch it monk!" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. 'He better stop butting into things that do not concern him... god I sounded like Sesshomaru'

"Watch what?" Sango said tilting her head to the side. 'What are they fighting about now?'

"Nothing!" Miroku said smiling innocently. "Nothing at all my dear Sango!"

Sango blushed. "I don't really believe that..."

"So lost... so confused..." Kagome said shaking her head as she glanced at the friends.

"Lost and confused about what?" Sango said turning to her best friend.

"Nothing!" Kagome said smiling at Sango. 'Not likely...'

"Uh huh..." Sango said rolling her eyes. "Nothing my ass. Don't lie to me! You know I can read ya like a book!"

"I swear it's nothing!" Kagome quickly retorted.

"Fine. Whatever..." Sango said rolling her eyes again. 'She's really bad at lying'

Kagome sighed as she got up and walked out of the beach house to sit on the sand. She curled her toes in the sand and rested her head on her knees. "Why do I feel so out of place?" Kagome thought aloud to herself. 'I don't think I should be here with them...'

"I don't know why you would feel out of place." Inuyasha said strolling over to Kagome and sitting next to her as he adjusted his hat. "Sango is as much as your friend as she is mine. I can see how much your friendship means to her."

"But I shouldn't be here." Kagome said quietly. "You guys should have time to catch up! It's been forever since you guys have seen each other..."

Inuyasha sighed shaking his head as he stood up and walked towards the shore. He decided to leave her alone so she could sort out her thoughts and feelings. Whatever they may be or whoever they were about. 'Girls... always with the drama..."

Kagome watched Inuyasha stride towards the shore and sitting down as soon as he reached it.

"You should go talk to him." Sango's voice said coming from behind her. "He's just as confused as you are about this."

"About what?" Kagome said giving Sango a questioning look as she stood up and dusted herself off. "What are you talking about?"

"Wow you really can be dense sometimes..." Sango said shaking her head and placing her arm around Kagome's shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Feelings. Confused about the feelings you guys have for each other."

"What feelings?!" Kagome squeaked as a blush rose to her cheeks. "How... what... who! WHAT?!"

Sango laughed. "Obviously you like him." Sango said pinching her friend's cheek.

"Don't do that!" Kagome said swatting Sango's hand away. "That hurts you know!"

"And he has feelings for you!" Sango said releasing Kagome from her hold. "And trust me! He hasn't had any serious feelings since Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Kagome said tilting her head to the side. "I went to miko training with a girl with that name."

"Maybe they are one in the same." Sango said leaving Kagome and heading inside where she screamed. "MIROKU! HENTAI NO BAKA!"

Kagome looked at the setting sun and decided to get Inuyasha to come inside. She walked on the beach towards Inuyasha but stopped less then halfway there as a tall man with silver hair and deep amber eyes stopped her. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants.

"And who may you be?" He said giving Kagome a questioning look.

"I... uh..." Kagome stuttered at a loss for words at this guys towering presence. "Kagome. Kagome Hirogashi."

"Ah." He said in realization. "You are the one whose mom took Rin to her house."

"Umm... yeah." Kagome said as she cocked her head to the side. "How did you know that?"

"Oh. I am sorry." He said slightly bowing. "I am Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older half brother and Rin is my adopted daughter."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you Sesshomaru." Kagome answered. "Don't worry about Rin! She is in good hands with my mother."

Sesshomaru let a smile cross his stoic face and walked toward the beach house. Kagome shook her head and continued to make her way to Inuyasha. She looked around to see Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Where in the 9 hells did he go?" Kagome said aggravated.

"Right here." Inuyasha breathed into Kagome's ear from behind causing her to shiver.

**A/N: So how did you like the chapter? I hope you liked it! Please Review! It's hard to update all the time due to school! God I wish I never had any homework. :: sobs::**


	6. Wench! Jerk!

**Disclaimer: I do not own so stop bugging everyone else about it!**

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! More! More! More! Please? Okay well thanks anyways!! Anyone who reads this story and does not review I will hunt you down and make you review!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Chapter 6**

"Right here." Inuyasha breathed into Kagome's ear from behind causing her to shiver.

Inuyasha smirked at her reaction. 'Hmm... I wonder what would happen if I licked... what the hell!!!!! Damn I need to stop hanging out with Miroku...' Inuyasha moved away from Kagome neck and shook the thoughts out of his head.

Kagome turned around smiling nervously. "Umm... Inuyasha..."

"Hmm..." Inuyasha said looking directly into her hazel brown eyes. "What do you want wench?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. "I have a name!"

"Touchy!" Inuyasha said turning around which earned him a smack in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"What do you think?" Kagome said storming off to the beach house. "I forgot you don't!"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome's retreating form.

Kagome shook her head as she clenched and unclenched her fists. 'Stupid, stubborn, arrogant, egotistical, asshole, jerk, with no respect for anything or anyone and he just! He just... makes me melt inside when I look in those stupid, beautiful amber eyes! Aaaarrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh!!!'

Inuyasha huffed and stormed after Kagome. 'Stupid wench! Who does she think she is?! Slapping me in the back of the head... she has no right! No right at all! If I was next to her right now... I would... I would... kiss her! Grrrrrrrrr............'

Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru sighed as they saw Kagome and Inuyasha equally pissed and storming there way.

"Well that didn't last long." Sango sighed.

"Those two are just stubborn." Miroku said wrapping his arm around Sango's waist earning him a smack in the back of the head.

"They may be stubborn but your worse Sango." Sesshomaru said brushing his silver bangs out of his face exposing his amber eyes to the rays of the sun. "Everyone can see you like the lecher."

"Yes my dear Sango." Miroku said flashing a cocky grin. "Don't hide your feelings for me."

"The fact is Miroku..." Sango said pushing him away. "You are a lecher!"

Sango walked out of the house towards Kagome.

"I tried." Sesshomaru said shrugging. "Don't worry Miroku. She'll admit it sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner than later." Miroku said sighing and plopping onto the couch. "Hey Sesshy!"

"Hmm..." Sesshomaru said turning towards Miroku.

"How come you aren't worried about Rin?" Miroku said leaning over the back of the couch.

"For one I always worry about her." Sesshomaru said leaning on the glass door. "Second I trust Kagome fully because Sango trusts her."

"Sure..." Miroku said sliding back down on the couch. "Oh we're gonna go partying tonight! So if Mr. Stoic would like to join us he may."

"Whatever monk." Sesshomaru said undoing some buttons on his dress shirt so his well toned chest was showing. "I'm going to bed so wake me before we leave."

"Yes sir!" Miroku said saluting Sesshomaru as he walked by and headed up the stairs. "Right fluffy..."

"I heard that!" Sesshomaru's voice floated down the stairs.

"Sorry!" Miroku said laughing to himself as Inuyasha stormed into the house and dropped onto the couch mumbling to himself. "Ah Inuyasha. May you be pissed because Kagome rejected you? Or is it because you keep thinking of Kikyo when you see Kagome?"

"Neither monk." Inuyasha said harsher than he meant. "The wench hit me!"

"I bet you deserved it!" Miroku said laughing at Inuyasha's scowl. "Do you only like Kagome because she looks like Kikyo?"

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku. "Are you writing a fucking book?"

"Yeah." Miroku replied grinning widely.

"Well kiss my fucking ass and make it a love story!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his chest. (Hee hee! My daddy says that all the time! Funny huh?)

"It already is." Miroku again replied knowing he caught Inuyasha. "So is it because she looks like Kikyo?"

"They only look alike by the face." Inuyasha huffed. "Kagome's eyes are way different then Kikyo's. Kikyo's eyes are full of sadness and hatred but Kagome's are so full of joy and love..."

"And if you had to choose between them?" Miroku said sitting up and looking Inuyasha in the eyes curious to his answer.

Sango walked out of the house and over to Kagome who just plopped into the sand.

"Kagome?" Sango said sitting next to her best friend. Her magenta eyes searching Kagome's face.

"He's such a jerk!" Kagome said leaning on Sango's shoulder. "I just don't get him."

"Trust me Kaggie..." Sango said running her fingers through Kagome's ebony locks. "You have got through to him faster than any of us have."

"But." Kagome sighed. "He just... I cant explain it!"

"Neither can I." Sango said smiling at Kagome. "It takes time."

"Time for what?" Kagome said as her brows furrowed. "He is a jerk! And I'm just going to leave it at that! If he's going to be rude then he can shove it!"

"Kaggie!" Sango said flicking her friend's nose. "Haven't you looked into Inuyasha's eyes? Didn't you see them soften as they met your own? He only does that when he cares about someone."

"Right..." Kagome said brushing her black bangs out of her eyes. "My ass he cares."

"You are stubborn." Sango mumbled. "I see you've met Sesshomaru."

"Yeah." Kagome said sitting up straight. "Is he always so... so... calm and intimidating?"

"Most of the time." Sango replied as Inuyasha rushed past. "He's so used to doing that because he has been running his father's company ever since Inutashio died."

"Inutashio?" Kagome said.

"That's their dad's name you silly goose!" Sango said standing up and dusting herself off.

"Oh." Was all Kagome said as she stood up and did the same.

Sango and Kagome walked towards the house stopping when they heard Miroku talking to Inuyasha.

"And if you had to choose between them?" Miroku said sitting up and looking Inuyasha in the eyes curious to his answer.

**A/N: So how did you like that chapter? I hope it was good enough for you! Please Review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Thanks.**


	7. Kagome or Kikyo?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! So... inbau natha dro! He he he! I said 'get a life' in drow! You should really read the R.A. Salvatore books! He's a great writer!**

**A/N: I see you guys liked it! I know evil cliffy but I couldn't help it! Here is the next chappie!**

**Chapter 7**

"And if you had to choose between them?" Miroku said sitting up and looking Inuyasha in the eyes curious to his answer.

"I don't know..." Inuyasha said barely above a whisper.

"Kagome or Kikyo?" Miroku pressed.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said stronger. "I think I may still love Kikyo."

Kagome gasped causing everyone to look at her. Inuyasha immediately stood up and started to walk towards Kagome. Kagome shook her head and ran off with tears stinging at the back of her eyes. She ran down the beach blindly as her eyes blurred over from her tears. 'Why does it have to be Kikyo? Her of all people! She's always taken away people I care about! God why do I even care what Inuyasha thinks! It's not like we were going out... We barely even knew each other for god sakes... Why does this hurt more than it's supposed to...?'

Kagome fell to her hands and knees crying and trapped in her own thoughts of Inuyasha. 'Why is this happening to me? Did I do something to deserve this? Ever since dad died...'

Inuyasha froze as Kagome ran from the doorway. A lump formed in his throat and the only audible word that came out was "Kagome..." 'What just happened? Did she hear what I said? Better yet, what Miroku said? Why did she run off?'

"You really fucked up this time!" Sango said glaring at Inuyasha. "You still haven't got over Kikyo?! Kagome knows Kikyo you idiot! They went to Miko training together!"

"I... I... I didn't..." Inuyasha stuttered still looking at the place Kagome was last standing.

"Yeah I know you didn't know!" Sango snapped. "You didn't need to know! Kagome... Kagome just hasn't felt this way about anyone since..."

"Felt what way, since when?" Inuyasha pressed, now looking at Sango.

"She hasn't liked someone since..." Sango said quietly. "Since her dad died..."

Sango hung her head and let silent tears streak down her delicate cheeks. Miroku got up and moved Sango over to the couch and began comforting her as he gave Inuyasha a silent nod. "Go after her..."

Inuyasha nodded and ran out onto the beach looking around frantically for Kagome. 'Damn it! Where did she go? I didn't know...' "Kagome I didn't know!" He yelled still scouring the beach for any sign of her.

"Kagome I didn't know!" A distant voice yelled from down the beach.

Kagome looked around for some where to hide, some where she couldn't be seen, some where he wouldn't find her. She finally spotted an open lifeguard tower that wasn't occupied by the lifeguard most likely because it was broken into and hasn't been used in years anyway. (No I do not know why a lifeguard tower would be broken into but it happens!)

She ran up into the tower and swatted away any cobwebs that she saw and huddled into a corner. 'I hope he doesn't find me...' Kagome let a few more tears fall down her already tear stained cheeks trying to clear her mind.

'Kagome... Where are you?' Inuyasha thought running down the beach not knowing if it would lead to her or not. His golden amber orbs scanned the beach again after hearing faint sniffs. "Kagome..." Inuyasha breathed running in the direction he heard the sniffs.

He kept running until they suddenly stopped. He slowed down and looked for any where they could be coming from. Inuyasha's eyes landed on the only other thing on the beach other than him.

Kagome stopped sniffing and calmed her breathing. 'He won't find me here... He can't... I can't see him yet. Not when I look like this... so fragile and weak... unable to look him straight in the eye... when I'm not able to tell him... to... to... to fuck off!' Kagome gave a weak attempt to smile and laughed silently to herself.

Inuyasha ran towards the object. He slowed down as he reached the entrance and slowly opened the door. "Kagome?"

**A/N: Hehehe... please don't kill me?! I know its short... and I stopped all the sudden... but I thought it would be a good place to stop! Hehehe... Please don't kill me! You do want me to tell you what happens next right? Review? Please?**


	8. Kagome and A Tower!

**Disclaimer: Screw you!**

**A/N: Hey! Look! I updated! Yay for me!!! No killing the author ok? Oh and I will update my other Inu fan fic right after this one!! Yay! I know you've been waiting for that huh?**

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha ran towards the object. He slowed down as he reached the entrance and slowly opened the door. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked around the shed. "No Kagome." He said closing the door. "Damn it!" He yelled looking around the beach. 'Where in the 7 hells is she?'

Inuyasha quickly started off again running around searching for Kagome.

Kagome lifted her head from her knees when she heard Inuyasha yell. 'I hope he finds me soon... No I don't want him to find me! He's such a jerk...'

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as her eyes roamed the deserted lifeguard tower. Her eyes landed in a corner where something was tucked under the floorboard. Kagome swatted away the cobwebs and pulled the object out of the floor. She gasped.

Inuyasha turned around quickly when he heard a quick intake of breath. He looked around frantically and spotted a broken into lifeguard tower. 'Sneaky girl...' Inuyasha ran to the lifeguard tower and swung open the door.

Kagome brushed off the dust covering the picture. She let out a little smile as Inuyasha burst through the door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled pulling her into an embrace causing Kagome to blush. Inuyasha placed his nose on top of her head and took in her scent. It smelled of strawberries and wildflowers with a hint of honey sickle. Kagome squirmed under Inuyasha's chest. When Inuyasha noticed this, he let go and took a step back.

"Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha yelled startling Kagome. "Why did you run off like that?" Inuyasha questioned adjusting his slipping hat.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed looking at the picture in her hand.

"What?" He snapped but when he noticed Kagome flinch at his tone of voice, he softened. "What Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him and gave a weak smile. Her eyes were still red from crying and her cheeks still had fresh tears on them. "Why was this picture stuffed in the corner of this tower?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What picture?"

"This one." Kagome said standing up and handing him the picture. When he took the picture, she dusted herself off. (Hey, she was in a dirty old abandoned lifeguard tower! What do you think she was going to do?!)

Inuyasha's eyes widened when his eyes landed on the old picture. There were two little boys in the picture with long silver hair. One had little ears on his head wearing a red haori, a white inner haori, and red pants, and the other with two stripes on each of his cheeks and arms wore a white haori with red flowers adorning the edges and pure white pants. He also had a moon on his forehead and was taller than the other said boy was. Standing behind them was a man with silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail and a woman with long black hair. The man had one stripe on each cheek and the woman's ebony hair was in a low ponytail. They stood on a beach that was bathed in the colors of the setting sun.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes widen. "What's wrong Inu?" She asked trying to look around at the picture. "I think you and Sesshomaru look cute in those Halloween costumes!" Kagome remarked as she pried the picture from Inuyasha's hands.

"Halloween costume?" Inuyasha said perplexed. 'She thinks we are in Halloween costumes!' "Yeah Halloween costumes..." Inuyasha trailed off. 'Wait... cute?!'

Inuyasha looked up but Kagome was nowhere in sight. 'Where the fuck did she go?' Inuyasha ran out of the tower and completely passed Kagome by.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said grabbing onto the rail so she would not fall off from such a height. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stupid jerk." Kagome stood up straight and walked down the ramp to where Inuyasha was still looking around frantically. "What the hell are you looking for?" Kagome asked passing him by.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said to the back of Kagome's head. "I thought you left already?"

'Is he really this stupid?!' Kagome thought. "Well if you didn't almost run me over! Maybe you would have seen me walking down the ramp!!!!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Inuyasha snapped. All this yelling was hurting his ears. "Anyway you better hurry up before we leave you!"

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean leave me?"

"We're going out to dinner you baka. So hurry it up." Inuyasha said walking past her.

"Ack! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kagome said frustrated.

"If you didn't run off I would have!" Inuyasha retorted now a full 45 ft in front of Kagome. 'Is she just going to stand there all day?'

"Well sorry!" Kagome said sarcastically as she ran past him toward the beach house.

'God she's confusing...' Inuyasha thought as he jogged after her.

/././../.../././././

**A/N: Yay! I updated! Aren't you happy? REVIEW!!! Please?!**


End file.
